In a conventional bill dispenser as a medium processing apparatus, in a deposit transaction, when a customer inputs bill into a reception part, the bill is conveyed by a conveyance passage from the reception part to a bill discrimination part that discriminates the denomination and normal/damage of the bill. The bill determined as the normal bill by the discrimination part is conveyed by a conveyance passage and is held in a temporary holding part. On the other hand, the bill determined as the rejected bill at the time of deposit by the discrimination part is conveyed back to the reception part along the conveyance passage to be returned to the customer.
When the amount of deposit is confirmed by the customer, denomination of the bill held in the temporary holding part is discriminated again by the discrimination part, thereafter, is accommodated by the conveyance passage to respective denomination cassettes according to the denomination determined.
In a withdrawal transaction, when the customer input the amount of bill to be withdrawn, the bill is fed from the cassettes and conveyed to the discrimination part by the conveyance passage.
Then, the bill determined as the normal bill by the discrimination part is conveyed to the reception part by the conveyance passage so as to be paid out to the customer. On the other hand, the bill, which is determined as the rejected bill by the discrimination part at the time of withdrawal, is conveyed from the discrimination part to a reject storage by a conveyance passage and is accumulated in the reject storage (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-217465 (paragraphs 0031 to 0034 and 0042 and FIGS. 4 and 7)).